


要命的不是坠落

by styx



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 每度钻进维生舱，琼斯依然会想起他的儿子……而雷迪克不惯于狗屁的在乎某个赏金猎人是死是活。





	要命的不是坠落

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it ain't the fall that gets you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965536) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



标题：要命的不是坠落（《it ain't the fall that gets you》）  
  
原作：Jedi Buttercup （jedibuttercup）  
  
作者电邮：jedi_buttercup@yahoo.com  
  
作者博客：<http://jedibuttercup.livejournal.com>  
或：<http://jedibuttercup.dreamwidth.org>  
  
作者主页：<http://www.jedibuttercup.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/965536>  
  
衍生派别：电影《星际传奇3》（《Riddick: Rule the Dark》2013，又译《星兽浩劫 / 超世纪战警：暗黑对决》）  
  
配对：理查德·B·雷迪克（范·迪塞尔）/琼斯老大（马特·纳夫莱）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：每度钻进维生舱，琼斯依然会想起他的儿子……而雷迪克不惯于狗屁的在乎某个赏金猎人是死是活。  
  
作者注：一对电影后日谈，因为我很是超出我预想地喜欢琼斯老大和他的组员，而雷迪克依旧如此非常的……雷迪克。警告中段换视角，从第三人称过去时换到第一人称现在时；不知道那该怎么标。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **要命的不是坠落**  
  
著：Jedi Buttercup  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
每度钻进维生舱，琼斯都会想起他的儿子：想起格拉泽纳猎手号，在它的乘客与船员们无知无觉的睡梦中脱轨。哪怕终于逮到了雷迪克之后，那一点也不曾改变。然而那些个念头的基调却变了，只那么一点点的。  
  
他皱眉瞥向副驾驶座上扣安全带的达尔；他们眼下是独处，新募人员已经安顿到后头的船员铺去了。“多年来你对我和我的探寻一直都很耐心，达尔。你有想过或许那并不值得吗？”  
  
他的副手抬头望来，漫不经心地耸耸肩。“你需要一个了断，而他是你的孩子。指手画脚地教导别人该怎么生活可远非我该干的事儿。只要你能维持你的船员吃饱喝足有钱拿，我全不在乎。”  
  
她没有说，干嘛现在来问这个？可他还是忍不住回答了，不管怎样。“你知道，当我们在那里挖燃料夹的时候……雷迪克告诉我，我的儿子是个瘾君子。说他试图杀死一个孩子来救自个儿的命，而那便是为什么他没能从那世界逃脱。”  
  
他依然不确定自己是否相信比利可能堕落到那地步。可在琼斯追捕他这么久以来，雷迪克从未否认过自己的任何杀戮战绩。若他说比利不是其中之一……琼斯不愿承认，可他瞧不出撒谎的可能性能有几分。  
  
达尔皱了皱鼻子。“唔，那 _便能_ 解释那份轻蔑了。你信他吗？”  
  
琼斯一时语塞，自她直率的目光前转开了视线。“我不知道。自打他离开军警队、搞到他自个儿的船后，他的记录甚至比我的都好——至少，在他开始追捕雷迪克之前。我那时见鬼的为他骄傲。不过他一向是个强迫症的小混球。”  
  
达尔清了清喉咙，迟疑了一瞬，仿佛拿不定主意是否该说些别的；那份沉默刺痛得像是一针扎上胳膊。狗屎的；他真的 _有_ 一直在自欺欺人，不是吗？  
  
“我自个儿没见过他，”最终她说道，“不过我确实认识两个在‘嚎哭战争’期间同他并肩作战的家伙。问我你是不是跟他一般狠辣无情，当我最初加入你的队伍时。”  
  
琼斯闭上眼睛。问她为何从未提过这事儿毫无意义；他们从来就不是那类会替彼此描画指甲、在赏金任务的间歇里分享各自人生经历的同事。“真难以相信到头来雷迪克竟可能是无辜的。在那点上，至少。我 _还是_ 不确定自个儿为何信守承诺回去救他。”  
  
她吃吃轻笑了。“对，唔，这就是雷迪克。瞧瞧我；我曾发誓决不会跨上那家伙的身，到头来却在那儿冲着他耳里柔声细语。”  
  
听到这话他的眼睛又一次睁大了，向她投去疑惑的一瞥。他真的不曾想过达尔对于自个儿的床伴能有那般灵活变通；实际上，他曾觉着那挺新鲜的，不用担心自个儿的哪句话叫她想歪，或是其余的组员为了争风吃醋而惹出麻烦。“当真？倒不是说那干我啥事儿，不过……他确实说过叫你替他暖着床。”  
  
达尔嗤了一声。“混蛋，”她说——不过说话间却在微笑。“他倒真是有种。得了，我哪儿来的时间跟他来一发？在我包扎他胸口那个被他弄得一团糟的口子的时候，有那小子全程杵在一旁的情况下？没啦。我可以拿他脑袋顶上悬的半数赏金打赌，他对我就跟我对他一般没啥兴趣，除了作为另一位掠食者。所以我挑逗回去；只是如此而已。你以为别人装腔作势我会看不出来？他说的那些个狗屁话半数都是杂耍表演。”  
  
 _你们要担心的不该是我_ ，琼斯记起，打了个寒战。“对，我能从他大开杀戒的样子上瞧出来。”桑塔纳的五个组员，挨刀、中套或是绞杀，包括桑塔纳自个儿，被他自己的刀子一番眼花缭乱的动作下给干掉。 _放在平时，我会杀光你们_ ，雷迪克曾夸口。  
  
“唔，我从他没杀任何一个 _我们的人_ 上头看出来的。”她耸耸肩，懊恼地。“他本可以做到，轻而易举。若非那条狗，我们大概永远碰不到他一根寒毛。”  
  
“达尔，我们离开时的人数只得抵达时的 _一半_ ，”他提醒她。卢纳是个不错的小伙子，可他比不得洛克斯普尔和莫斯那般训练有素、经验丰富。  
  
“没说他不曾 _害得_ 我们的人被杀，自打一开始就没同我们说实话，可他从未刻意针对我们。只是任由我们想当然地自个儿坑了自个儿。不禁叫你琢磨他的杀戮名单余下的部分背后又都有些什么故事。”  
  
琼斯抿起嘴唇，又一次想起了比利，还有他浪费了那十年，最终却得知他的儿子竟临危变节。得知他竟不比被他送进大狱的那些家伙好到哪里去。不，琼斯不好奇余下的故事又都是些什么；他很是确定他不想知道。“我 _还是_ 不敢相信我们居然坐在这儿，替放跑他找理由。他是个疯子杀手。”  
  
“是吗？”她冲他挑起一条眉毛。“我知道这对你是私人恩怨，老大，可他若真有那么嗜血，那你在外头玩儿追踪的时候他早可以把我杀死两遍了。见鬼的，第二次他甚至可以把我和桑塔纳一股脑儿干掉，省掉整场交换的事儿；他把通讯器和储藏柜搞成那样 _肯定_ 是在我教训那个胆敢舔我的脸的白痴的时候。”  
  
这事琼斯还是头一遭听说。“而第一次？”  
  
“浴室里的一扇窗户坏了。就在我擦身的时候，我的粉盒——带镜子的那个——从我的工具包里消失了。一开始我以为是桑塔纳在偷窥我。然而那肯定是雷迪克；而他要抓到那个就必须越过我。只离着毫厘之远。他本可以干掉我，甚至不等我意识到他在那儿。”达尔冲他露出一个苦笑。“所以那又告诉了你什么，当他所做的全部便是拿我的乳头来调笑——当我重新穿好了盔甲 _之后_ ，在同你们其余人的一场比屌大赛里？余兴表演，像是我说的。他已经拥有了全部的力量；他只是在确保我们知道这一点。”  
  
琼斯叹口气。 _该杀的_ 就杀，他记得雷迪克就迪亚兹的事自我辩护道； _他们想要把我的脑袋装进箱子里_ ，关于桑塔纳的其他手下。然而雷迪克拥有 _荣誉感_ 的概念依旧与十年的复仇怒火格格不入。“你 _确定_ 你没有对他心软？”他轻巧地回应。  
  
“你确定 _你_ 没对他心软？”她回以调笑，挑挑眉毛。“只因为我对老二无感，并不意味着我就瞧不出那份吸引力所在。那混蛋身材健美，并且就他潜行的样子，想象一下如果他决定跟踪 _你_ 。兴许能从中得到些美妙的暴力性爱。”  
  
琼斯眨巴了眨巴眼睛，一时间脑海中浮现出那幅情景，接着朝她投去气急的一瞥。“达尔！”  
  
“只是说说，”她吃吃一笑，扣好最后一条安全带，打开了点滴。“另一边见，老大。做个好梦。”  
  
琼斯暗自诅咒一声，接着激活了自己的系统，往椅子里一靠。不管怎样，又不像是说他还会见到雷迪克……  
  
他打了个哈欠，缓缓沉入冷冻睡眠的昏黄蒙昧中。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
我不惯于狗屁的在乎某个赏金猎人是死是活，不过在离开我同琼斯老大相遇的那个鸟不拉屎的星球后，我确实有核对过他的情况。关于复仇星的合法信息不好找——四十年的岁月足够久远到让哪怕是机构记忆也开始消褪——因此我有的是时间，再说了又不像是宇宙间我与之体面分手的人还有剩下别的谁。  
  
兴许是一位诚实、正直的赏金猎人带来的新奇感；那几乎同三重极限警戒黑狱中的阳光一样罕见。兴许是当他追问他儿子的消息时的那句“请”；记不得我最后一次听到不是某个在乞求饶命的人说那个词是什么时候了。又兴许是他在我倒下后当真回来救我了的事实；一件只有另外一个人为我做过的事。我，理查德·B·雷迪克，罪行确凿的在逃犯和杀人犯。而这一位甚至没过问我是否打算回归文明世界。  
  
也可能以上全都有一点儿，外加一份我绝对能够欣赏的狠辣特质。头一晚的时候任由桑塔纳的人首当其冲地面对我的袭击这点很是聪明；不消动一动手指，琼斯就确立了自己在啄食序列中的首席地位，也免了我在拔除岗哨时筛分那些渣滓和未知人员的麻烦。更别提，他能有机会回来救我一开始就是因为他在我倒下时够种拿走我背上的燃料夹，留下我去面对那些泥泞怪兽。如果他试图拖着我一起走，很可能就害得我俩一块儿被干掉了。相反，他扔出一个手雷，用身体替我挡下爆炸的冲击波，接着尽量快地动身跑路了。  
  
过去十年间我所唯一以为可能值得信任的另一个男人便没有这种刚强；意志坚定，是的，但却缺乏做出那些冷血决定的决断。叫我不禁好奇。叫我不禁思忖那人的妻子会是什么样子，竟让小琼斯如此的子不类父。又或者她是否有过任何的影响力，既然他说道的是要给家谱中写些什么，而非给比利小子的妈一个解释。  
  
叫我不禁思忖起是否物以类聚，是否那正是我同人打交道的运气总是那么狗屎的糟糕的部分原因。那男人手下的其他家伙看起来也不同寻常的正派；我清空寄物柜时面对面镇住的那位，和暴雨袭来时提及蛇怪的那位——他一定瞧见了我藏匿桑塔纳的手下的那个藏身处的岩画。还有达尔，当然了。唔，这位是女人。  
  
我本可能把更多的精力放在达尔身上而不是她的领队身上，倘若我以为这里有任何真正的潜在可能可以挖掘的话。她是个强悍的斗士，有一副为各色各样的罪孽而生的身体，和同我一般凶猛危险的头脑。那样子叫我想起凯拉，如果说更加训练有素一点的话。然而我同她相处的这么些时间里，她的气息中不曾稍露哪怕一丝的性奋，甚至在她乘吊索下来把我拽上船的时候。大概这样最好。我们有点儿太像了，没法儿和谐相处太久。  
  
不过琼斯？琼斯老爹勾起了我的突击队岁月的回忆，那个我依然认为自己站在法律天平的合法一面的时代。那些真诚地把他们的新兵同袍视作手足兄弟、不会欺凌弱小的男人们。他们大多死得早，或是像我一样被背叛出卖。从未想过一个像那样的男人可以在赏金猎人这行当里如鱼得水。  
  
不过，我猜他依然有时间向统计学俯首；他一点儿不像他本该的那么老。一定消磨了不少时间在相对论状态，或是在幽灵航线的冷冻睡眠中沉睡过许多岁月。我本会猜测他和小琼斯是兄弟，而非父子，如果比利不曾在某度逮到我后抱怨过他老爹的话。结婚很早，或许，一年到头都在太空中飞；事情有时候就是那样子的。孩子满怀怨恨地长大，决意要在父亲的本行中打败他；事情有时候，同样，也是那样子的。  
  
我大概永远不会知道自己是否本会那样，哪怕我 _确实_ 寻得了自己的世界。死亡使者书写了我人生的第一章，并且他们还在努力试图书写最后一章。瓦寇该当知道我不会那么轻易完蛋的，不过。又或者他确实知道；克朗把我打落山崖时，我听见他说的最后一句话是‘胜者为王’，而瓦寇是那个真正渴望王冠的人。克朗很可能脚一踏上巴西利卡就被‘提拔’至彻底死亡了，好让瓦寇可以毫无背叛味道地将王冠攫取。而如果我的名字再度于死亡修罗的口中出现？失败可以便利地推锅给倒霉鬼。  
  
我很确定事情如今已经照我想的那样发生了。无疑等我确实抵达复仇星之后，我会再度撞见瓦寇。对我而言或许事不过三……或者对他而言。无论如何，那会是传奇的一日。  
  
在那之前？我是个简单的生物，归根到底。只消最基本的那些就可以对付过去：居所，食物，安静，偶尔干一炮。性别无所谓，只要他们心甘情愿；在监狱系统里消磨过足够多的成年岁月，你就会学会凑合。不过，要让琼斯那样的人对我这样的人稍加一顾，除非烈焰星上风和日丽的那一天，若不是如此，下一次与他邂逅相逢我兴许会正事娱乐两不误。因为我开始觉得我俩 _会_ 再度打上交道的，并且是很快。  
  
既然复仇星的资料全已销毁，我最好的指望大概是活生生的历史了：对那个星球有亲身了解的人们。四十年是一段漫长的时光，不过不足以叫 _一切_ 尘归尘土归土。事件发生时琼斯一定已经成年；像他那般久历风霜的赏金猎人至少该知道接下来该去问谁，若不说其他的话。而就 _他_ ，我想我可以足够信任会给出一个直率的回答。  
  
我，信任一个赏金猎人？曾经一度，我会赌咒发誓这一天永远不会到来。  
  
……瞧瞧还有什么别的臆断会被他证明是错的兴许会很有趣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
